modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6380
6 sierpnia 2012 35px 29 czerwca 2016 33px 2 października 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6379. « 6380. » 6381. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W swoim domu, Liam telefonuje do Hope, prosząc ją o powrót do domu. Ona jednak stwierdza, że potrzebuje czasu na przemyślenie ich sytuacji. Tymczasem syna odwiedza Bill, który przypomina Liamowi, że potrzebuje go w wydawnictwie. Gdy Spencer dowiaduje się, że Hope odeszła od jego syna, jest oburzony. Liam zaczyna się denerwować, ale Bill przed swoim wyjściem zapewnia go, że wszystko się ułoży. W swoim biurze, Steffy wspomina swoją ostatnią rozmowę z Liamem, gdy przekonywała go, że powinien pozwolić Hope odejść. Kiedy pojawia się Ridge, córka z ojcem rozmawiają na temat Thomasa i Caroline. Steffy przyznaje, że obojgu jest razem dobrze, a następnie rozmawiają z Ridge'em o Hope, która zostawiła jej i Liamowi wolną drogę do bycia razem. Forresterówna przyznaje, iż nie ukrywa tego, że kocha swojego byłego męża i zaznacza, że nie może dłużej wspierać jego związku z Hope z powodu tego, jak Loganówna się zachowuje. Ridge przyznaje, że przed córką Brooke jest dużo pracy, a Steffy zastanawia się, czy bieżące nieporozumienia są dobrymi znakami dla niej i Liama. "Czas pokaże", stwierdza Ridge, przytulając córkę. Na sali sądowej, Caroline uświadamia Dayzee, że posiadają z Thomasem nagranie, które może uratować Marcusa przed więzieniem. Kiedy oskarżony pojawia się na sali, Justin uprzedza go, by przygotował się do wyjścia na wolność. "Nie potrąciłeś Anthony'ego", oznajmia oszołomionemu Marcusowi Thomas. Gdy pojawia się sędzia, Justin oznajmia mu, że posiadają nowe dowody, mogące oczyścić jego klienta. Thomas i Caroline w międzyczasie wyjaśniają, jak doszli do nagrania z monitoringu. Sędzia pozwala na odtworzenie filmu, gdzie samochód Marcusa po wjechaniu w dziurę zatrzymuje się. Tuż za nim ukazują się światła drugiego samochodu, który potrąca Anthony'ego, następnie uciekając z miejsca zdarzenia. Marcus odczuwa ulgę w związku z tym, że to nie on potrącił przyjaciela Dayzee, zaś sędzia łagodzi wyrok, nakładając na niego jedynie karę grzywny za pisanie wiadomości podczas jazdy. Młody Forrester obejmuje Justina, a następnie dziękuje Thomasowi i Caroline za uratowanie go. Kiedy całuje Dayzee, druga para stwierdza, że oboje stanowią zgrany zespół. W swojej rezydencji, Brooke sugeruje Hope, że być może powinna spędzić nadchodzącą noc w domu Liama. Młoda Logan nie czuje się jednak na to gotowa, ale jej matka uważa, że powinna ona znaleźć sposób na wybaczenie Spencerowi i sugeruje, że Hope jest nadwrażliwa. Córka Brooke nie zgadza się jednak z tym i przypomina, że jej życie wymyka się spod kontroli, kiedy nie jest wierna swoim zasadom. "Nie zależy mi już na tym małżeństwie", oznajmia matce. Brooke uważa jednak, że małżeństwo to ciężka praca, która wymaga dużej ilości czasu, by uformować jego solidne podstawy. "Idź do męża", radzi córce Logan, jednak Hope upiera się, że musi radzić sobie z sytuacją we własnym tempie. Steffy wraca do mieszkania Liama, od którego dowiaduje się, że Hope spędziła ostatnią noc poza domem. Córka Ridge'a zachęca byłego męża do surfowania lub spaceru na plaży, podobnie jak robili to kiedyś. Liam obejmuje Steffy ramieniem, po czym oboje wychodzą. Później, gdy wracają pełni humoru, przemoczona Steffy narzeka na przypływ niespodziewanej zdradliwej fani. Spencer zauważa zaś, że w ostatnim czasie wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy, których nie można było przewidzieć. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Clayton